The 4 Souls Of The Shikon
by LilChickenWings
Summary: A girl named Kagome has mysteriously appeared at the gates of Konoha and has been draughted into team 7.What happened in her past? Sorry sucky summary! Rating may change later on
1. The Old And The New

The 4 Souls of the ShikonChapter one: The old and the new  
_  
__Orange light. Why isn't it blue? It's supposed to be blue isn't it? I am going home right? So why is the usual comforting blue shine now a harsh glaring orange? Why does it burn? Where is the solid dirt floor of the we-_

Kagome jolted awake almost falling out of the tree she was nestled in in the process and started cussing like a sailor as she stubbed her toe on a rogue stump of a branch. Once her cussing fit was over Kagome pulled her legs up, resting one flat along the branch she was sitting on and pulling the other close to her chest and hugging it. She rested her chin on her hand and looked around her. It was so peaceful here. If you bothered to look up once in a while you would see a sky like no other. Comets and meteors raced across the sky leaving trails of stardust in their wake, the stars that remained still seemed to twinkle extra brightly tonight as if to prove that just because they were stationary they too were as beautiful as their sisters that raced across the velvet darkness. Kagome sat as if reminiscing a time long past, or perhaps an old story told on a night when the mothers of the comets above ruled the sky. As it happened however the time Kagome was remembering was not fiction as those other stories told had been. Kagome was special. Kagome had lived, loved and lost. Everything had been lost. Everyone. Kagome looked at the sky again, closed her eyes and touched two fingers to the completed Shikon no tama embedded in the hollow of her throat. When her eyes opened again they were full of determination. She jumped nimbly down from the tree and disappeared into the star struck night.

****************************************************************  
At exactly 4:45 pm on the 25 of June in Konoha, The Village Hidden In The Leaves, Naruto Uzumaki was stood outside The Hokage's office, waiting for the Kakashi-sensei to arrive so they could get their next mission.

"Gah! That old geezer better give us something worthwhile this time! I can't be busy with picking weeds or walking people's dogs when I should be training to become The Hokage!" he exclaimed to the other two genin frustratedly. This remark earned him a punch over the head from the only girl of the group. Sakura Haruno. Her salmon pink hair matched the meaning of her name and the green of her eyes were the colour of cherry blossom leaves. She was also very violent, when it came to Naruto that is.

"Hn. The baka's right. For once. I shouldn't be doing such low level stuff when..." Sasuke (Sakura's crush) trailed off, his black eyes giving away a hint of emotion by widening in shock and surprise as he saw the girl that came down the street.

She was about their age (14) with long black hair that tumbled like a river elegantly down her back almost to her knees and two feathers stuck at the top. Her eyes were a sweet chocolate brown and her bangs occasionally fell in front of them as she walked steadily, not breaking rhythm. The top she wore was a bright blaring red with _long_ _wide _sleeves that stopped just below her elbows. It crossed over at the top like a low cut kimono. The skirt was made of the same bright red material but with swirls in the bottom right corner and with slits at the side to allow her to move easier. All the way up her legs were bandages finally stopping mid thigh. Three Sword sheaths were strapped to her left side along with the usual ninja weapons pouch on her right. A small purple bag embroidered with what looked like black prayer beads was slung over her shoulder. It looked almost empty.

"Wha-What the-!" Naruto stuttered out as he saw her too. Sakura looked to see what they were looking at and let out an audible gasp. The Girl looked up at them and stopped for a second, breaking the rhythmic tapping of her feet on the pavement, then continued walking with her head slightly lowered so her bangs almost completely covered her face.

"Hey! Lady!" Naruto yelled running towards the new girl. "Who are you? Are you new here? I'm Naruto! What's your name?" He questioned at about 200pmh. The Girl looked stunned for a second before relaxing slightly.

"Yes I am new here. That's a nice name. I'm Kagome" She answered without pause and with a slight smile. Naruto's mouth fell open, he quickly shut it. And turned round to wave at his teammates.

"Hey! Sasuke, Sakura! Come over here! Come meet Kagome!" he shouted attracting the attention of a few passers by. Sasuke and Sakura some what unwillingly walked over, trying to avoid the stares sent their way.

"So what are you doing here Kagome-san?" Sakura asked politely.

"Please just call me Kagome or at least Kagome-chan. I'm actually hoping to become a citizen here and join a squad"

"Where are you from?" The dark haired boy, Sasuke said in the least number of coherent words as possible.

"Oh here and there, then and there" She answered mysteriously making Sasuke narrow his eyes slightly. "Speaking of time I need to get to the Hokage's office can u help me? The ninja at the gate gave me directions but I think I got lost" Kagome scratched her head as if embarrassed by her lack of coordination.

"Actually this is the Hokage's office" Sakura said happily "do you want us to come in with you?" Kagome looked relieved

"That would be great…but aren't you waiting for someone?" Naruto scoffed

"Bah! Leave the old geezer, he's always late anyway"  
we can get our mission and then when he comes we can be on our way" Sasuke said making love hearts appear in Sakura's eyes.

"Y-yeah that sounds great Sasuke-kun! You're so cool!" she squealed. Naruto meanwhile grabbed Kagome's hand and started dragging her through the door.

***Outside the Hokage's office***

"N-Naruto! Slow down!" Sakura panted while she and Sasuke raced to catch up with the other two. Finally Naruto came to a brief halt and slammed the door open

"Hey, Grandma! You better -" Naruto's rant cut off and then started again as his pointing finger moved to where a spiky silver haired man in a green vest stood. "Kakashi-sensei?! What're you doing here?!"  
The angry looking woman behind the desk stood up, slamming her hands down on the table( causing it to break in half) and was about to open her mouth to yell…. When Kagome decided it was about time to stop the madness. Bowing her head she stepped out from behind Naruto catching everyone's attention and bowed deeply from the waist down

"Gomen Hokage-sama; we didn't mean to intrude on your private meetings, we assumed you wouldn't be busy, gomenasai." She said in a sincere voice. Everyone in the room stared at her The Hokage stepped out from behind the ruined desk and walked across to put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault you got led here by these idiots-"she was cut off by Naruto shaking his fist behind her

"Hey! Watch who you're calling an idiot! I don't care about stupid Sasuke over there but I'm goin' to be Hokage someday!" he yelled. The Hokage ignored him and she carried on like he hadn't spoke.

" So I don't blame you at all for interrupting me. So why are you here? I don't think I've seen you around town before. I'm Tsunade by the way"

"Yes, I'm new here. I came to ask to become a citizen here and to be put on a ninja squad." Kagome said looking into Tsunade face. Maybe Tsunade saw something different about Kagome's eyes for her blue ones widened slightly. Quickly she looked away as if slightly scared or worried but she covered it so well only Kakashi and Kagome noticed it. She walked to the open window and leaned against the sill.

" I would love to say yes right now and draught you into a genin team straight away but citizenship takes lots of paperwork you would need to fill in and all the genin teams are on missions and already have three people. It will take a while." She said assessibly. Kagome's face turned hard, then relaxed slightly.

"There will be no need to wait to do the paperwork" She reached into the small purple bag and pulled out a thick wad off official looking papers. She handed them to Tsunade. "All you need to do is sign at the bottom if you decide to let me become a citizen. About the squads-" Tsunade was the one to cut her off this time.

"Don't worry about it, you pass my test. I'm draughting you into Team 7 as of now. Any problems Kakashi?" She said turning to the silver haired man as Kagome's face lit up.

"None at all Lady Hokage. About what we were discussing…"

"It is of no concern anymore." She said coldly as if scolding him for bringing up the matter. Now she turned to the other three genin before one of them could even think bout it. "Now. You _did_ intrude on my meeting with Kakashi and you didn't even apologize. How should I punish you?" Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked so terrified Kagome let out a little giggle. Kakashi gently interrupted by raising his hand and closing his only visible eye slightly. A face of calm planning.

"If I may, since they are my students and I since must assess Kagome at what level she's at I think I know a perfect punishment they can all do together." Everyone looked at him. Tsunade smirked and closed her eyes. "Alright. You have my permission to punish them however you will. Oh and Kagome?" She added as everyone started to leave. Kagome turned around a little confused.

"Hn?"  
Tsunade reached into a small drawer by the window that no one had noticed and pulled out something.  
"Good luck" She held out Konoha headband.


	2. Doesn’t Everyone Hate Tests?

Chapter Two: Doesn't Everyone Hate Tests?Once they had all exited the Hokage's office Kakashi told them all to meet him on the roof. Kagome strapped her new forehead protector to her left leg, just at the top of her bandages. They took their time as they walked.

"So Kagome I was wondering" No one really noticed how Kagome froze up, how her walk stiffened, how her mind raced with dread and adrenaline started pumping through her veins. No one except Sasuke.

"…Why do you have such a bright colored material as that for your outfit? Ooo what material is this! It's gorgeous! Oh and why do you have so many bandages around your legs and arms?"  
Sasuke and Naruto felt slightly confused. Looking at their new team mate from a close distance they noticed a little late that from under the long red sleeves of her top bandages wound in a cross-cross pattern down her arms, around her wrists and looping over her thumbs. It was skin tight and hard to notice. No red blossom of blood was evident on any part of her visible bandages so there were obviously no fresh wounds.

This time Kagome's reaction was so bold that even Naruto noticed it (Sakura was still rambling on about fabrics and stuff even though no one was listening). She stopped dead in the middle of the corridor causing Sasuke, who was behind her, to walk into her back. The three sword sheaths jangled at her waist. A demonic aura was radiating from Kagome now.

"Do you really want to know?" she gritted out as if each word caused her pain, or she was holding in her fury? _Now _Sakura noticed her change in mood and started to stutter out a reply to her angry demand.

"N-No Never mind! If you don't want to talk about it, its fine I guess-" She was interrupted when Kagome sighed and smiled sadly.

"No Never mind the fault was mine, I didn't mean to snap" she apologized. They waited but she didn't make a move to explain all her bandages. She started walking again and took a few deep breathes "I wear red because this material comes from a…very special friend of mine. It was his and he gave it to me." Again Sakura launched into a talk of materials while Naruto tried to get closer to the pink haired girl. Only Sasuke noticed Kagome seemed shaken by giving them this brief insight into her past. Part of him was concerned for her… another part roared in jealousy of this stranger he didn't even know the name of. All Sasuke could tell was that Kagome cared for him, whoever he was, a lot and he had hurt her, a lot. Sasuke was jealous for probably the first time in his life since the many years ago when he was trying to be as good as Itachi. This was _definitely_ the first time he'd been jealous over a girl.

Sasuke tried to block this part of him self out. It didn't work.

As they walked Sasuke paid more attention to the girls' conversation than he usually would. Kagome intrigued him.

Sakura's annoying voice practically spoke for Kagome; she hardly ever got a word in. It didn't seem like she wanted to contribute much anymore anyway. The sweet Kagome from the Hokage's office was rapidly fading and it seemed this real Kagome was becoming more like him by the minute.

Like him.

This set Sasuke's thinking on a whole different track.

Where had she come from? Who was the stranger whose clothes she now wore? She never answered Naruto's first question, he recalled with silent surprise. _Who are you?_

Unfortunately in the time taken for Sasuke to think all this they had reached the roof and where they saw Kakashi sitting….. Reading Icha Icha Paradise.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped.

Kagome just looked confused.

* * *

Kagome felt _very _shaken. And quite worried. And a little scared.  
Shaken because she had given away something about her past that she had swore never to talk about again.  
Worried because of the test to come. She'd had enough of them in her old home why did she have to have them in this life too?  
Scared for these people she had chosen for her mission.

The silver haired guy from before, Kakashi, was sat waiting for them and reading an orange book. Her feeling of confusion must have at least tripled when the others sweat dropped and Sakura almost punched him over the head, Naruto calling him a pervert, even emotionless Sasuke looked revolted.

Once things had completely calmed down (Orange book safely back in Kakashi's pouch) they all sat in a kind of circle on a flat section of the roof.

"So let's start at the beginning shall we? Why doesn't everyone introduce themselves" The others were starting to look slightly nervous again.  
"Like what should we say?" Kagome questioned

"Try things like… your name, things you like and things you hate. Dreams for the future. Hobbies" By this time the others looked positively terrified.  
"Show us first, I don't think I follow" She pressed

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...never really thought about it. As for my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies." This time Kagome sweat dropped.

"W-We only learned his name"

"That's Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said bordly

"Naruto your turn"

"Right! I am Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it 'cos I'm gonna be the Hokage some day! Believe it! I Love Ichiraku Ramen and I hate the three minutes it takes for the noodles to cook!" Naruto yelled.

"Sakura"

"Right! I'm Sakura Haruno. I love... My dream is… My hobbies are…" At every one of her pauses she looked at Sasuke (who pretended not to notice), blushed and giggled like a mad woman.

"What do you hate? You never said" Kagome spoke up, hoping to learn how not to get on her bad side.

"**Naruto!" **Naruto looked thoroughly depressed.

"Sasuke"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone" Kagome narrowed her eyes into a frown

"Why do you want to kill him? Maybe he had a reason or what he did. Revenge is never best." She said knowingly too much surprise.

"**Wha****t do you know about it!? He only wanted power tha-" **He frowned "**Wait how do you know all that!?"** He had stood up and was towering over her causing her to shrink back.

"N-No Stop! Please! Stop it! Don't hurt me please!" She whimpered helplessly, putting her hands in front of her, palms facing Sasuke._** "NOOOO!!!!" **_A strange purpley-pink light erupted suddenly from her hands causing Sasuke to be blasted off the ground and the others to be blown away from her a good few feet.

When the light and dust cleared and Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto were beginning to sit up, Kagome could be seen sitting in a sort of crumpled ball, shaking, her eyes terrified.

'_**No! **_She shouted in her head '_**you swore you wouldn't use that in front of people anymore!' **_

Sakura had sat up and was staring at her with fear evident in her eyes.

"W-Who are you?! What did you do to Sasuke-kun!?" Kagome didn't answer but flinched away as if she had struck her. Sakura crawled over to where Sasuke was lying and tried to cradle his head as if he were unconscious. But Sasuke Uchiha was very much awake.

"Get off me Sakura" he snapped pushing her away. Anger flared deep in Kagome's chest but she had other problems right now. Kakashi had sat up and, while looking as calm as ever, was dusting himself off. Finally he turned to face her.

"Kagome I think it's time you tell us what that power was." Kagome looked down. Sometimes it was best to lie for people's own good.

"It was my chakra sensei. I apologize for attacking Sasuke but it was a reflex reaction." She turned and looked Sasuke straight in the eye "Gomen Sasuke-kun." Kakashi nodded, apparently unaffected. Kagome knew differently. The mistrustful look of anxiety was in his eyes. Kagome sighed. She was used to it.

"Well then, now that that's over let us continue with your test… and your guys' punishment." He started to stand up when Naruto spoke up from where he was still lying.

"But Kakashi-sensei! Kagome-chan still hasn't introduced herself like we had too!" Kakashi paused then turned to her. Kagome gulped.

"That's right. Kagome." She took a few deep breathes.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. I like lots of things but especially old things and my friends. I hate people who do things for their own gain. My Hobbies are training and trying to finish a mission I was given. My dream is to finish that mission." '_**And hopefully earn some friends along the way' **_she added in her head. "Now can we please continue to this test?" she said quickly before any of them had time to dwell on what she said.

"If you're that desperate then I should probably tell you now… but what's the point in that. Meet me at training ground 7. Now." Before any one had time to ask any questions he poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

All the way to the training ground Sasuke, Sakura Naruto were silent. Kagome was starting to get depressed.

'_**I guess its natural for them to be suspicious of me' **_she thought sadly '_**I mean I just showed up out of now where and then attacked Sasuke with my spiritual energy. As long as they think it's just chakra I won't have to tell them any more about where I got my powers.' **_Even as she lied to herself she felt lonely at the concept of being apart from everyone again. Unlikely as it was Sasuke was actually looking forward to their punishment. It would mean he would almost definitely get to see Kagome fight. Even after being thrown by her 'chakra' she still interested him. Kagome noticed nothing different about Sasuke.

As they walked into the clearing Kakashi could be seen sitting on one of the three wooden posts in the … twirling 4small bells on strings around one of his fingers. Sakura and Naruto looked terrified as they saw the bells, literally stopping dead. Sasuke's eyes widened. Kagome merely kept walking, ignoring their reactions. When they ran to catch up with her as she arrived in front of Kakashi looks of apprehension covered their faces. Kakashi smiled evilly with his one visible eye.

"Now Kagome this test it really quite simple. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and I will each have one of these bells in which we have to protect. That will be their test; to see if they are capable of protecting something with their lives if necessary. _Your_ test is to get the bells from us. Whoever's bell you have managed to take will be tied to one of these posts for a whole day with out food. If you fail to claim anyone's bell then you will be the one tied to the post. So, do you accept my test?" A fierce expression of determination appeared on kagome's face.

"Yes, I accept your test"


	3. Test me Best me Na na na na naaa!

**READ THIS IF U WANNA UNDERSTAND!!!!**

**This is set at the beginning of Naruto Shippuden apart from Sasuke never left, Kakashi managed to seal his curse mark and Team 7 are obviously still together. Kakashi has been training Sasuke away from Konoha, Sakura and Naruto's stories are the same and it's been about two weeks since the beginning of Shippuden and since they all got back together again. They are still genin. This probably won't follow the Shippuden story line though. (Yes I know I put Kagome's and their ages at about 14 but I'm too lazy to go back and change it!)Hope that clears up some things for ya!****  
**

**Disclaimer: omg I forgot to do it on the other chaps! Oops! This'll be the only one I do for all the chaps so… I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha, their original stories and characters belong to the amazing people who brought them into this world!!**

Chapter 3: 

"Yes, I accept your test."

Kakashi handed out the bells and they all attached them to their belts. No one said a thing until Kakashi broke the silence.

"Begin!" He, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto disappeared in blurred flashes of movement.

Kagome didn't make any move to follow them. She jumped up onto the post Kakashi had previously occupied, crossed her legs and closed her eyes.

Her actions puzzled Team 7. The genin of the team all shifted uncomfortably in their squashed hiding places.

Sakura was hiding behind a thick clump of bush and was getting spiked and stung by nettles and brambles.

Naruto curled behind a rock deep in the forest in front of where Kagome was sat, was quickly getting cramp in his legs.

Sasuke was balanced precariously on a branch so that supposedly he would have the aerial advantage. Unfortunately he hadn't picked a very strong tree and the branch was steadily getting lower to the ground and the thorn bushes lying there.

Kagome's eyes flashed open and in one fluid movement that seemed to happen in slow motion she flipped off the wooden post and ran straight towards Naruto's hiding place. Knowing he was done for if he stayed he did what anyone in his situation would have done:

Ran the hell away!!!

Kagome was wondering how the hell all these people had become genin with the level of hiding skills they had. She sweat dropped. And Kakashi -sensei (obviously) wasn't even taking this seriously and reading that orange book, Icha Icha something or other! Kagome sighed and concentrated on chasing Naruto. Leaping from tree to tree.

_Just like with Inuyasha._

Stop.

This was bringing up memories she'd rather not be having. She didn't need distracting. She'd promised Midoriko, the future of that promise was resting on the out come of this test. Kagome gritted her teeth. She could _not _afford to break this promise.

-------------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------

"_Hi guys! I'm ba-"Kagome yelled cheerfully as she arrived at the entrance to the village. Blood. Corpses. Blood. Everywhere. Women who'd asked them to heal their ill children, men praying for good crops, people she didn't even know. There they lay ,some sleeping peacefully, others in anguish, in pools of crimson. She called out the names of her friends until her voice was hoarse, then began searching through the hundreds of bodies for her friends, praying her search was in vain, that they'd got away some how. _

_Her happy little world from before came crashing down on her as she found them all together in front of dear Kaede's hut._

_Miroku and Sango curled together in a final embrace. _

_Shippo's lifeless form still seemed to cling to Kaede, the tear tracks on his cheeks still not dry yet._

_In a field close by Jacken's corpse lay grasping his staff_

_.Ah and Uhn collapsed against a tree, and of course the Great lord of the western lands himself; Sesshoumaru. Little Rin's sleeping form was being protected by the one who hated her kind because of the love between them and the times they shared. Sesshoumaru's emotionless face. She would never forget the love and regret and tears and blood so plainly there even in death as if painted on his face.  
Inuyasha. There he was too, but, unlike the others, he wasn't dead. He was kneeling on the ground in a pool of blood and crying thousands of salty tears, His normal red outfit was laying on the dirt ground- he had thrown it towards the others and donned a normal worker's clothes just so they could have some kind of protection. Kagome's heart swelled._

"_Inuyasha…" He spun round immediately on the offensive, but relaxing when he saw it was Kagome. His face crumpled again and then a glimmer of hope appeared on the dying face of the half demon she loved. She ran forward and hugged him._

"_I'm sorry Kagome" He mumbled into her hair. "I tried I really did, we all did, but when he attacked the village there was panic and everyone was running. I'm sorry Kagome I'm so sorry, But.. he's gone now. I made sure of that. Kagome I….. I Love you- " _

_But then the light that always shined so bright in his twinkling eyes died. In that moment her heart and died too. His last strength used up to tell her that Naraku was dead. Collapsing to the ground and soaked in Inuyasha's blood she let the tears flow._

*****Some time later*****

_Eventually she gathered up what was left of her strength and stood up. She dragged a heavy arm across her face, wiping away the salty tears that had dried there. Face feeling stiff she gathered her lost friends' weapons, finally taking Miroku's prayer beads that once subdued his wind tunnel which now lay as lifeless as its owner. _

_His right palm in death was how it should have been when he was alive; plain and uncursed. Carefully she unwrapped the purple material from his arm and went into Kaede's hut to get a needle and thread. _

_Sitting in the familiar hut sewing like she used to with Kaede she Kagome was having trouble holding back the tears threatening to overflow again. As she finished sewing she broke off the prayer beads one by one and sewed them to the small purple bag. Gathering the delicately placed pile of her friend's weapons she thought about how they were when they were alive. The amazing times she and Sango enjoyed as she taught her to use her Hiraikotsu, Shippo showing her his newest drawings with a look so proud the cat that got the cream would feel like it was drinking dust, Eating instant ramen and oden with Inuyasha, the time he finally let Kikyou go and chose to stay with the gang instead, with her. Kissing him, him kissing back __**(in the second movie btw)**_

_She spent the next day or two burying her friends and the villager. She laid a different flower on each one's grave. _

_When she finally finished with a heavy heart and hands stained with blood she took the new purple bag and her normal yellow one she set off towards the well that would take her home. _

_Just before she reached it she hesitated. Into her new bag she drew out slightly bloodstained red cloth. Tears overflowed again as Kagome buried her face in the robe of the fire rats. '__**It smells like him'**_

_Kagome took one last look around her, at the familiar forest and rolling hills she had grown to love. She stood on the edge of the well for, unbeknown to her, what was the last time._

_And then, she jumped._

-------------------------------------------------Flashback end-------------------------------------------------

Unconsciously Kagome's chocolate coloured eyes had teared slightly and moisture was seeping out onto her delicate (or so they looked) cheeks.

Again her eyes narrowed as she forced herself to concentrate on making the team.

All soppiness gone an almost feral smirk appeared on this fighter's lips. Kagome stopped and stood, hand propped on her hip and leaning to one side slightly she called out in an almost sarcastic tone.

"Oi! Naruto! What are you running for? Afraid you'll get your ass kicked by a girl who has no rank whatsoever?" She raised her eyebrow cockily and let out a short laugh.

Naruto turned and glared while the other two genin watched in astonishment at the what was 'shy' and 'quite' girl from before. It was like a whole new person had taken over her body from the word 'begin!'

Astonishment and adrenaline ran side by side through his veins as he faced the young female warrior a mere few meters away on the opposite branch.

Quickly whipping out a few kunai and preparing to throw them he got himself into as ready fighting position that was possible while standing on a tree branch.

No weapons were drawn from the pouch strapped to her leg; instead her hand went to the small purple bag hanging over her shoulder. From it she began to draw what looked like a small white fan with red edges but hesitated and shook her head almost imperceptibly and put it back in.

The already confused Team 7 became completely baffled in Kagome's choice of fighting unarmed.

'_Is she admitting defeat? - wait no she's not taking arms because she thinks it's too dangerous!'_Kakashi thought in amazement while staring at this strange girl.

Naruto, though not completely comprehending why she was fighting without a weapon and thinking it was because she favored ninjutsu, grinned and leapt forward in anticipation.

"Here I go!!!" he yelled as he dived at Kagome. Instead of hitting flesh he continued falling.

'_What?!' _A sharp pain near his kidneys tore him painfully out of his thoughts as a leg rippling with muscle jabbed into his back.

Naruto spluttered and gasped like a fish out of water for air. _Crap! I'm still falling!!! _He thought through the haze of pain. Suddenly strong arms lowered him to the soft grass and leaves of the clearing floor.  
He felt the bell being unhooked from his belt and the pain faded._ NO! I was supposed to protect this, if I can't protect one stupid bell then how can I protect my friends?! _

Naruto struggled to his knees and Kagome kindly stepped back giving him space to breathe.

He glared menacingly at her. She stood swinging the bell around one finger obviously unaffected, one eyebrow curved in a slender arch. Naruto felt so winded by that one kick he didn't know if he could stand. From the other quick jab she had given him while they were falling he felt like a rip or two were broken or at least cracked too.

"Give it back"

"No. Way." She said while grinning happily that it was so easy.

Naruto watched helplessly as she jumped away into the trees leaving him bell-less and miserable.

Kagome felt a little better after gaining her first bell despite having the unwanted flash back from her 'previous life' as she called it.

She smiled as she leapt through the trees after Sakura. It wasn't a sarcastic or cocky smile; it was one of those genuine smiles that she used to be able to produce so easily. The ones that used to be able to make other people smile too.

Suddenly she felt disorientated and a bloody Naruto covered in shuriken and kunai emerged from the bushes skirting a small clearing nearby. Kagome stopped. As she watched someone else emerged from the bushes. A Blank faced and emotionless Sasuke walked towards the dying and struggling Naruto. Again and again kicking him in the face and ribs and stomach. Blood spurted out of his mouth and Naruto was trying to reach towards her, mouthing her name in silence.

Kagome was about to attempt to break the genjutsu when yet another figure stepped from behind a tree.  
A long haired and beautiful Sakura walked elegantly into the blood splattered clearing and stopped by Naruto's still form.

Kagome heard the crack as she stepped on Naruto's outstretched arm. His scream of pain that was muffled by the laughter from Sasuke as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist.

Fury built in Kagome. This wasn't just a genjutsu to put her off. It was a warning to keep her away from Sasuke.

With a small _crack!_The Genjutsu was broken and Sakura was quickly put in one of her own.

The same basic concept applied but instead of Naruto on the ground it was Sakura, chained yet unbloody. Sasuke Stepped out the bushes and spat near her.

"_You disgust me_" he hissed and walked away.

The real Sakura screamed and reached for the illusion as he disappeared. Tears tracked down her face from the thought of Sasuke leaving and hating her and she hit the ground as hard as she could, forgetting in her depression about her chakra infused hits and instead dealing weak ones that barely created dents in the soft mud floor.  
'_oops'_Kagome thought sympathetically '_I guess I went too hard on her, I mean I know how it feels to have the one you love walk away from you and act like he hates you.' _Stooping down she quickly collected the bell from her waist and broke the genjutsu.

She left Sakura wiping her tears from her eyes and by the time she had looked up and worked out the bell had been snatched from right beneath her nose, Kagome was already gone leaving only a wisp of wind in her wake.

After placing her two bells in her bag (instead of having them hanging on her belt where they could become detached easily) with another smile she set off after Sasuke. Sasuke intrigued her, he wasn't like the others.

Where they seemed slightly scared of her after she practically blew him up with her miko reiki he, the one had the most reason to feel fear towards her, just seemed more interested and she in return(though she denied it and tried to ignore it) felt some kind of elusive tug towards him. Luckily for her at present this tug drew her straight to where he was hiding on his slowly snapping branch. Kagome smirked. She guessed Sasuke had hidden there before when he was younger, when he was lighter and smaller. A slight chuckle escaped the confines of her throat and bubbled like a soft stream of music from her mouth.  
Something within her silently screamed that it was wrong, that only a year had passed since Inuyasha and everyone else's deaths and she should be grieving not laughing, but somehow that part of her was drowned out by the happiness that seemed to have grown unnoticed in her used to be frozen heart since she arrived in Konoha.

She refused to admit that it was almost solely due to cold Sasuke.

As she leapt between the trees she thought about how cold he was to Sakura (though she could understand how annoying she could be), how competitive and hard he was on Naruto. How he stared silently with kind yet calculating eyes at her.

Before she had time to dwell more on the subject Sasuke was in her sights. Her heart thumped unwillingly. She pinched herself hard as she told herself to concentrate on the job.

I turned on the creaky branch and spotted her coming for me, merely feet away, and turned to run to a clearing where they could fight equally.

That is until she stopped suddenly like she'd been caught in the flashlight of an enemy. She turned to look me straight in the face and my heart gave a thump. _Stupid! _Sasuke cursed myself and pinched my own arm in annoyance. _She's just a girl! Nothing to get nervous about I_told myself, hopelessly trying to convince my subconscious that the reason my heart fluttered like the wings of a hummingbird whenever I saw Kagome's face was because of nervousness of fighting a girl. Despite my feeble attempts I knew it wasn't true.

A slight look of alarm flitted briefly across her face before it smoothed again into a look of deadly calm.

"There is someone else here."

* * *

**omg! i know im horrible! i haven't updated in ages, i wanted to make this longer but i thought u guys deserved an update!!! please check out my story on fiction press i have like no idea how to go on from there so reviews would be helpful! remember! same name different site!**

**R&R If you pleaseee! =D**


	4. Me? Scars? Mah!

Chapter 4:

Sasuke stared at her with a look of confusion.

He was about to point out it was a closed training ground and no one could have come in without permission but something in her expression stopped him. Kagome's eyes were opened wide and seemingly uncaring and yet when he looked closer he noticed her eyes were rimmed red and tiny still-drying tear streaks ran over her cheekbones.

It made her look like she was sparkling. Her hair glimmered with a blue tinge and waved in the wind making hi think of a sail of a small boat. Sasuke wondered absent mindedly what it would feel like to run his fingers through it. Tiny diamond like sparkles spun away from her as the sun hit her face as a cloud moved above them.

The sudden brightness seemed to surprise her and her face suddenly lost its coldness.

Seemingly forgetting she was stood in a tree and not on the ground she stepped forward to get out of the sun.

Her scream of shock as she fell, clutching her skirt down all the while, echoed through the trees making Sakura, Naruto and other villagers wonder what was happening. Meanwhile Sasuke's previously daydreaming mind made a snap decision and he leaped nimbly from the branch into a free fall, while trying to reach her before she hit the ground below. However just as he was reaching out to clutch her hand her body seemed to twirl of its own accord.

Unfortunately he was in her way. Her legs slammed into his side mid spin and they both fell to the forest floor with more pain than if they'd just have fallen without help of the other.

"_**OWWWW!"**_

Sasuke moaned as he slowly gathered his face up from where it had been so rudely smashed into a bed of pine needles. Sitting up he checked himself over; nothing broken, just cuts and bruises he could heal later if he had too. _'I should check out how Kagome is too' _he thought and his heart gave a little thud. Telling himself he was being stupid he turned over to where Kagome was laying, seemingly unconscious. As he approached she let out a soft moan and turned onto her stomach.

The blossom of blood spread like an opening cherry blossom bud on her back, right in the centre of her two shoulder blades. The rogue piece of glass that had been lying on the forest floor was now halfway embedded in her back, cutting through bandages and cloth, enough to injure her severely but not enough for him to be able to see the injury let alone do anything about it.

Feeling slightly embarrassed Sasuke hooked his arms und Kagome's and pulled till her head was rested on his lap and she was lying on her side. Being careful not to drag the glass or jolt it further into her back he proceeded to take the bright red kimono top she wore off (thanking god it was a skirt and top not a full dress).

Underneath it she was wrapped so tightly in bandages Sasuke wondered how she was able to breathe without wincing all the time. Again they didn't look necessary, no blood stains from old wounds or anything covered them anywhere. They were pristine all the way from her waist to the base of her head, fully incasing her whole torso.

Gently lowering her onto her front again he took a kunai from his pack. Just as he was about to lower it into a diagonal swoop to cut open the bandages without jolting the glass or her skin he hesitated. He felt like he was about to desecrate her, take away her… her Kagome-ness, her freedom. Pushing the thoughts swarming around his head to an emo corner he cut open the bandages on her back in two clean swoops.

He stopped.

_No. I couldn't have done that! My kunai didn't touch her! And there is no blood! _

The once smooth back hidden beneath the bandages had already been desecrated and ruined. An angry, puckering scar ran the diagonal length of her back, from right shoulder to left hip, a jagged circular one a few inches off her heart. Slices, tentacle like whip marks, acid burns, claw marks, huge gaping patches of scar tissue where whole sections of skin had been torn from Kagome's body; they all adorned her back like an art collection of the effects of torture.

_Everything_ about it screamed torture.

Sasuke scrambled backward half a step until his back was against a tree. Bile rose in his throat and he dry heaved to one side of the tree for a few moments. In all his years being a Shinobi he had seen some pretty disgusting things and many horrific battle wounds, but nothing compared to this.

Sasuke took a few very deep breathes. He could hear the rest of his team calling his and Kagome's names. _Think. Kagome obviously didn't want you to find out about this. Hurry up! Sort out her back before she wakes up or they reach you!_

Turning again towards Kagome, looking at nothing but the patch of skin he was concerned about, he almost did a double take and blanched again.

The glass was moving, moving out of her skin. It was like Kagome's muscle was spewing something unwanted out of its self. With a sharp plink! The glass landed on the soft ground beside him. Mouth agape he watched as her flesh _literally _knitted itself back together, leaving nothing but smooth pale skin in its wake.

He could hear Kakashi and the others mere minutes away, so using a quick fixing jutsu the bandages were once again made whole. Without time to ponder what had happened, and annoyed that Kagome was not conscious to answer his many questions, he helped the dead weight body back into the kimono top, tying it as best he could.

He had just sat down again when Team 7 appeared. Sakura's face lit with glee as she saw that nothing had happened to Sasuke, though it turned to a gloating grin when she noticed how far away he was from Kagome.

**

* * *

**

Sorry Sakura lovers! She just annoyed me sooooo much when she was the stupid fangirl at the beginning! SOOOOOO yeah I know i haven't updated in like FOREVER but i've had tests and stuff, friend's having boy catastropheeeees( Jen Screams about how unfair her life is from a locked closet) BUT NOW! :D finally school is almost over, i have my last exam on monday so i am hoping to write a new chapter on atleast one of my stories everyweek. updates will probs be fridays so, THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND FAVORITED! I GIVE YOU ALL HUGEEE SLOPPY OREO XXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO!


	5. Killer Schmiller!

The Four Souls Of The Shikon: Chapter 5

**2010**

**I am so sorry for my lack of/time between updates but you would not believe what a hellish few weeks/months I've had. First I was sick with a fever, then I fell off a horse down a cliff and broke my arm making me unable to write, then when I finally got my cast off my wrist was so weak I couldn't lift it, after that it turns out my finger and wrist tendons all like died so I had to have physiotherapy and THEN the week after that I was sick again with this evil mucus cough thing! **

**But now I am back and at last we can continue! I am no longer sure of the pairing I want for this so your votes would be much appreciated. You can choose either SasuxKag or NaruxKag, I might put I a little rivalry in to spice things up ;) **

**Voting ends, letsss say, at chapter 7, that's when votes will be counted and pairing re-posted!**

**AND NOW ON WITH THE STORYY! :D**

Chapter 5:

"Why are you glaring at me like that?"

"…."

"Why are you glaring at me like that?"

"….." Naruto and Kakashi watched with amused expressions at the calm argument between Kagome and Sasuke. It had been going on for at least twenty minutes now and though Sasuke and everyone else seemed to be becoming slightly bored (and in Sakura's case severely pissed off) Kagome gave no signs in stopping the relentless questioning. Since they got back from the training grounds and arrived at the Hokage's tower Sasuke had been glaring at Kagome from where he sat on the other side of the room and of course Kagome was becoming irritated at his silence.

"Why are you glaring at me like that emo boy?" It was at that point, when Sasuke's composure was about to finally snap, that the door to the Hokage's office swung open to reveal one extremely pissed off Hokage glaring down at them all.

"And _what _do you think you're doing?" Tsunade thundered "Would you care to explain just _why _you are being so bloody annoying right outside my door?"

Silence.

Tsunade sighed and placed a hand over her forehead and eyes. "Well whatever come in"

Team 7 filed into the office in silence as the fifth once again took a seat behind the mountains of paper work on her desk and faced them.

"Kakashi I apologize for calling you out of your test so quickly, I hope you gathered enough information on whether Kagome is fit to join your squad on this mission?"

Kakashi at least had the decency not to read his weird book in the presence of the Hokage, Kagome noted ruefully. When she had come too just moments after the rest of the team arrived where she and Sasuke had fallen (with a huge bump on her head and feared concussion) they were told the presence she had felt had been one of Tsunade's messengers telling them to come to the office immediately to receive an urgent mission. Kakashi had not told any of them whether he would allow her to come yet.

Kakashi hesitated. "I don't know Hokage-sama, while it is obvious Kagome possesses some taijutsu and genjutsu skills I have not seen her perform a single ninjutsu, and while it makes it impressive she could take out Naruto and Sakura with these I'm not sure if she could handle running into foreign Nin and/or death." He stated almost reluctantly while getting heated glares from Naruto and Sasuke.

Kagome simply stepped forward a step or two and turned so she half faced Kakashi and half faced Tsunade.

"With all due respect Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama, the reason you were unable to see me use any ninjutsu was because of the distraction of the messenger Nin's aura and his disturbing the test. And about the enemy Nin's, I can say with complete confidence that I have killed more beings than you or anyone else ever should or would." She stated with a slight smile as the other's jaws literally dropped to the floor.

She didn't react as 6 ANBU members appeared and held Kunai to her throat and gut.

Naruto was staring at her in shock. It wasn't the fact she had killed though that wasn't what shocked and intrigued him. Staring into her eyes he found something else there. It was like she wasn't telling them something. He could feel it. And it was something big.

Sakura was close to screeching. How could she, a _murderer_, Stand so close to Sasuke, Let alone stand in the Hokage's office and admit to killing probably millions! And how cocky she looked as she stood with Kunai at her throat. Sakura smirked.

If you couldn't tell, Sakura was still upset over the Genjutsu.

Sasuke. His eyes had widened slightly, his mouth ever so agape, other than that there was no sign he was surprised. He didn't understand why the others were taking it so hard. Every ninja kills, it comes with the life choice.  
So what if she had killed a lot?  
To him it just meant she had had a worse and more dangerous childhood than them, who were they to judge?

Sasuke sighed. It didn't matter what he thought, it all depended on Kakashi and the Hokage to decide, but he sure as heck wanted to help her somehow.

Kagome was still surrounded by ANBU black ops with Kunai, shuriken and swords pointed at all her vital spots. Tsunade stood up slamming her hands down onto her desk.

"What are you? Missing Nin? Hunter Nin? Explain yourself Kagome! I let you into this village, put you on a squad immediately with complete trust in you and this is how you repay me? By not telling us you're a mass murderer?" Tsunade was practically screeching the last bit, wooden desk starting to creak under her hands. Sasuke and Naruto practically growled when they saw Sakura smirking.

"Hokage-sama I have only been here about three hours, I was actually planning to come and talk to you in more depth about my powers, as I'm sure Kakashi has already informed you of my exploding Chakra reflexes" Kagome lied quickly and easily.

She had no intention of divulging her secrets to this woman who was virtually a stranger to her, Hokage or not.

Best not to say that though.

"As for your other questions I am, was, a Miko, not missing Nin or a Hunter, and the deaths I was referring to were mainly that of beasts, very few humans" Tsunade narrowed her eyes, though she had sat back down and seemed marginally calmer.

"You said '_was_ a Miko'…"

Kagome mentally sighed. It was obvious no one in the room knew what a miko was and were pretending for the sake of the conversation, but their poker faces were good she admitted.

"Yes, was. I got sick of being bossed around by the head honcho"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she continued to lie, moist as they were as memories of Kaede and Kikyou rose in her mind "I left and came here. But Hokage-sama" Kagome's eyes furrowed in genuine confusion "weren't we called here for an urgent mission?"

Tsunade shot up out of the chair like she was stung by a bee again.

"Shit! Right. Team 7 you all know that there has been rising panic regarding Orochimaru and the Akatsuki throughout the lands. It now has come to our attention that both are travelling. The last Akatsuki members seen were spotted about a week ago leaving a civilian village in the Land Of Waves. Problem is Orochimaru has not been seen for months. About 3 weeks ago I sent Shinobi squads to his old hideout. It was completely deserted aside from a few experiments that had…gone wrong."

Tsunade and the others barely compressed a shudder, while Sasuke and Kagome stood in silence waiting for her to continue.

"You're mission is to go to the village the Akatsuki last visited, to try and find out what they were doing there and if possible find any leads on The Snake. This mission is crucial, I'm sure I don't need to tell you that."

Everyone shook their heads and she gave them a slight smile.

"Go and collect your stuff and assemble at the gates immediately. This mission does not have an exact time span. Go"

Everyone turned and walked dutifully out of the office where the genin quickly disappeared to their various living spaces to collect their bags. Only Kagome and Kakashi remained. Kakashi looked at her.

"What?" she asked confused

"Don't you need to collect your stuff?" Kagome nearly face planted.

"Sensei I take it you've already forgotten I've only been here three hours and haven't even got an apartment yet, let alone unpacked?" Kagome gave a little chuckle. "It's all those pervy books Sensei, they're going to your head at last!"

Kagome laughed as Kakashi turned away embarrassed, muttered something about getting his equipment and disappeared with a poof.

Kagome sighed, at last letting the happy and calm expression off her face. That had been freakin scary in there! If they had killed her she wouldn't have been able to complete her mission for Midoriko.

Kagome sighed. Turning towards out the door she began to head through the busy streets towards the gates. Putting her hands behind her head and staring at the clouds required while navigating her way through the crowds was a skill Kagome fortunately possessed.

'Midoriko-sama, Why is it you continue to thrust these tasks upon me?"Kagome thought with another sigh "And such a horrid one this is too" Letting her arms flop to her sides she looked at the dirt floor passing beneath her feet.

"Why couldn't I have arrived a few minutes earlier? I'd be with them instead of on t_his_ hell of a mission" Kagome knew with all her heart of the importance of the mission but that did not mean she agreed with the old Miko's wishes.

It was at that moment she realized she had arrived at the village gates. Plastering yet another fake smile on her face she greeted the guards as she went past them to sit on the outskirts of the forest a little away from the village.

Sitting down in the shade of the trees that towered above her she crossed her legs and sat in a meditating position.

It wasn't long though before she was interrupted. Slowly opening her eyes as if awakening from a deep slumber she was met with two swirling pools of cyan

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kagome screamed tumbling backwards.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" an identical scream was in tandem with her own as a bundle of yellow, black and orange fell away from her in the opposite direction.

"N-Naruto?" Kagome stammered. She paused. Kagome did _not _stammer.

"K-Kagome! You woke up!" The blonde gave her a grin. Her heart stuttered. Wait, stuttered?

Since when did Kagome Higurashi, murderer of thousands of demons, feared and revered protector of the most dangerous object of all time stutter and stammer?

A little voice was trying to say something at the back of her head and her heart thumped again but nevertheless she ignored it.

"Hey, Naru-Kun! –Oh it is ok if I call you that right?" At his nod she continued "sorry about that I was just, you know, meditating to try and clam myself down I mean it's my first mission and all!" Kagome scratched the back of her head while giving a grin that could rival Naruto's. The strange thing was, Kagome mused to herself, it feels like a real grin. Something about Naruto just made her feel happy.

"So anyways Kagome-Chan where are you from? I know like nothing about you"

Kagome laughed

"Well Naruto that's probably cos I've only known you for about 3 hours!"

"Oh yeah" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, flashing her another one of the heart stuttering grins.

"Well let's see, more about me, hmm, well I was born at a shrine north of here. It wasn't very interesting until I met some good friends. We had lots of fun on a mission we, I, had been taxed with. Unfortunately at the end not all of them… survived. Well… none of them" I had no idea why I was being so open to this guy I'd never met before. Hell he was still practically a stranger. But, I felt like I'd known him my whole life.

Naruto felt the same way. It was strange having someone accept him so quickly even if she didn't know about the Kyuubi inside of him. It felt nice. She smiled and talked to him about stuff she hadn't even told the Hokage. Naruto was soon smiling with a genuine smile he hadn't know he possessed.

Little did they know about the seething Uchiha sat in the tree watching them.

'So all her friends died, huh. She keeps becoming more and more intriguing…'

**VOTE IN A REVIEW FOR IF YOU WANT SASUxKAG OR NARUxKAG!**


	6. Journey? Ha! You mean Hell?

The Four Souls Of The Shikon: Chapter 6

**2011**

**ITS BEEN TOO LONG! **

**The only excuse I have is ridiculously long writers block and too much coursework! Thanks so, so much to those of you still reading this junk! I hope you'll stay with me a bit longer, because right now, everything's just beginning… ;)**

**And on the pairing poll, well let's just say there's a bit of a twist coming, so hold onto your reindeers for now, cos soon this baby will fly! ;D**

**Kagome x Sasuke = 4**

**Kagome x Naruto = 14!**

**KEEP THOSE VOTES COMING!**

Chapter 6

The shimmering glow of the sun reflected off the slightly murmuring river as they passed, sending shivers down all of their spines. Malicious, freezing auras emanated from the iridescent water and spray kicked up by the rocks as the ex-miko forced her overflowing reiki into submission. The dying light and icy wind whipped and faded around them like an invisible dragon, biting and slicing, slicing and biting their skin and chilling the fabric of their clothes.

Kagome and the rest of team seven had been traveling for more than a week and despite their previous ideas, the journey to Sound territory had been less than pleasant and it had taken its toll on all of them.

Naruto's formerly vibrant, cyan eyes had been reduced to faded pastel color, a mere shadow of their former selves eroded by grit storms and ice.

Sakura's bright hair was ruffled and greasy looking, while huge bags hung under her eyes formed by the mere minutes of sleep they'd had available.

The duck butt was floppy, overgrown and the young Uchiha looked more like his figure of hatred every day. The eyes had darkened and his hair had grown. The resemblance was uncanny.

When it came to the oldest (appearance wise at least) among them however, it was hard to tell at all, the only outward sign of weariness coming from the drooping tips of his spiky silver hair.

Kagome was probably faring halfway between a Naruto and a Kakashi and seemingly randomly alternated between a thoughtful silence and whining like a small child, the latter usually in tandem with said blonde.

And it was driving Sasuke insane.

Within the 8 or 9 days they had been travelling nothing had been revealed to them about Kagome personally, At all. Despite the fact her chakra hadn't exploded any of them and she was acting like a rather friendly and sane human being as opposed to and ice queen.

Not one sliver of useful information, not a single fact had slipped out of her tender lips. All they had to go on was the statement that she used to be a miko, and had an extreme amount of chakra, with sharp reflexes.

'_Well actually, that isn't entirely true' _The dark haired boy thought with a tinge of curiosity. '_There's always her scars' _Unwillingly Sasuke's eyes flitted briefly to rest on his mystery girl's back, sending an involuntary shiver down his spine and causing his mind to blank for a second.

She was running ahead with Naruto, as usual when she was in one of her 'childish' moods, chatting away at an impossible speed about something probably meaningless to anyone but the two people involved.

Sure enough, if he listened carefully he could hear the slight tinkle of her laughter as Naruto made a remark about how her hair smelt like honey and so she must be the re-incarnation of a bee.

After a few seconds of careful calculating, she made a smart ass response about how she already knew she was the incarnation of a bitch and that Naruto must be the incarnation of a pig's ass since he smelt like one.

Obviously this resulted in yelling from both sides and eventually ended up with Kagome drop kicking Naruto face first into the ground.

Unbeknownst to Sasuke, a certain miko had felt his gaze the second his dark eyes had glimpsed her. And her heartbeat too had quickened.

'_He knows something!_' A small voice in her head whispered cautiously '_Cut and run while you still can, there will be more chances to fulfill your mission later' _

A tiny, un-noticeable sigh escaped Kagome's chest as she blatantly ignored the demon's voice emanating from the hollow of her throat, up the tiny capillaries, arteries and veins, thrumming in her blood, into her head, despite the fact it was currently covered and bandaged with sutras sewn between the linings.

Kagome paused. And frowned. '_That shouldn't be happening.'_ Once again she lapsed into silence as she fell back from Naruto and let him continue to race ahead without her.

For the entirety of the mission so far her had mind raced with possibilities and opinions; on The Leaf Village, Tsunade, the world she had found herself so lost in, so long ago, her comrades, old and new, whose fate she herself had decided for them.

Nothing is what it seems. She had learned that lesson a long time ago and it was a lesson drenched in blood and fear.

Cold sweat dripped down her neck and back, in between her shoulder blades and across her scar torn back.

Suddenly the lyrics to a long forgotten song popped into her head, causing the other, more painful thoughts to scatter and disperse like a flock of birds with a fox among them. A fox.

"_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. The precious moments are all lost in the tides, they're swept away, and nothing is what it seems-" _

Kagome's eyes opened wide as she realized the unexpected lyrics had actually come out her mouth instead of staying locked away safely in her head.

Naruto had frozen a few meters in front and was giving her a strange sort of slack jawed puffer fish face, Sakura was full out gawking with eyes like dinner plates and even Sasuke's eyebrows were raised.

All of a sudden the yellow, orange and black blob that was Naruto slammed straight into her, grasping her hands as she was forced to face sparkling, watery eyes and a dopey grin.

"**Kagome-chan!** **Why **didn't you **tell** me you could sing like that?" Naruto practically fan girl squealed in her ear, causing her breath to quicken at the proximity and minimal distance between them. Surprisingly Sakura and their two other silent teammates were nodding along with Naruto.

"I'm not that good you know. Sorry, I didn't realize I was singing out loud" Kagome blushed slightly at the stares they were still giving her.

"Don't be sorry Kagome-chan! It was amazing!" Naruto grinned at Kagome, pulling back at last from his lung crushing, bear hug to look at her straight in the face.

Kagome froze. Naruto's cyan eyes were like pools the water nymphs liked to play in back in the feudal era.

The water in them had seemed to dance of its own accord, magical dances no one but the nymphs knew, always changing and morphing and reverting back again into something similar but still unique.

Crystals had often formed at the bottom of those pools and once in a while a foolish boy from a village had thought it a good idea to try and get them for money. Nymphs weren't stupid and had grown wise the selfish ways of human hearts.

Those pools were so deep but so, so beautiful. They showed the true form of the soul.

Idly Kagome wondered if there were any such pools in this world. The urge to spend forever just being together with the water was unbearable. Her heart had stuttered when she had looked into them. Just as it was stuttering and starting now as her gaze met one Naruto Uzumaki's.

Then all of a sudden they were replaced with those of glittering obsidian as he moved back out the way and someone else filled his space in her vision.

"Kagome-san?" Sasuke's husky voice spoke softly, and despite the meter or so distance between them, she heard him as clearly as if he had whispered right in her ear.

"Yes?" She said, as quickly as possible snapping out of her daydream. Naruto was glaring at the young Uchiha from the background, but was quickly hit over the head by their candy floss haired team mate for disrespecting Sasuke.

Kagome barely winced as he hit the ground, her mind still occupied with remaining whispers of memory from the past. Strangely, the normal black had laces and hints of other colors running through them, blood reds and navy blues and pine greens. It was beautiful.

"So beautiful..." her murmured words sent confusion rippling through their little group.

The Uchiha smirked with an arrogance one only learnt from being born into a world of aristocracy. And as he leaned in close enough to smell her sweet honey, fire and sandalwood scent, her breath became caught in her throat and eyesight blurred.

From desire or tiredness she didn't know though. All of a sudden her head swam with too many thoughts and memories and visions. It hurt.

When his lips were nearly at her ear, he returned her compliment, much to the dismay of her already to fast beating heart.

"Yes, you are"

* * *

In the background the blonde watched this strange exchange of words in silence as his chest and face burned. A desire he didn't know his body possessed had ravaged him, mentally and physically. His skin tingled and burned with jealousy at the dark haired boy he thought to be his friend and almost brother. It was irrational and irritating and confusing.

But then again, when was anything in Naruto's life simple and easy?

* * *

All across the land of fire hordes of demons, invisible to human eyes, swarmed. The news had travelled from wind sprite to water nymph, to dragon to golem, to gnome to bat to kitsune to wolf to dog demon.

_The keeper has returned. The jewel is moving. Death once again walks among us._


	7. SingSong Round The Campfire Anyone?

The Four Souls Of The Shikon: Chapter 6

**2011**

**Ahaha! Not quite as quick out as I (and I guess you guys too) would have liked but here it is all the same ;D **

**LAST CHANCE TO VOTE! Voting ratio has changed drastically since the last chapter, so vote for your favorite pairing, this is your last chance to change the direction of this story, and it will change drastically ;)**

**ENJOY MY DEARS!**

**REVIEWS WITH MORE THAN 5 WORDS ARE HIGHLY MOTIVATING BY THE BY! ;)**

* * *

**Recap**

_When his lips were nearly at her ear, he returned her compliment, much to the dismay of her already too fastly beating heart._

"_Yes, you are"_

* * *

_In the background the blonde watched this strange exchange of words in silence as his chest and face burned. A desire he didn't know his body possessed had ravaged him, mentally and physically. His skin tingled and burned with jealousy at the dark haired boy he thought to be his friend and almost brother. It was irrational and irritating and confusing. _

_But then again, when was anything in Naruto's life simple and easy?_

* * *

_Unbeknownst, all across the land of fire hordes of demons, invisible to human eyes had swarmed as Team 7 spoke and journeyed. _

_The news had travelled from wind sprite to water nymph, to dragon to golem, to gnome to bat to kitsune to wolf to dog demon. _

_The keeper has returned. The jewel is moving. Death once again walks among us. _

* * *

Chapter 7 

The stars were scattered pin pricks in the velvety darkness of the sky and a certain blonde wondered, not for the first time, if anyone was actually watching him like these stars seemed to. He'd grown up under them and they were more times than not a more welcome sight than his 'home' back in the village. It wasn't like he hated it there, it just wasn't that emotionally connected to his life.

'_But that's the life of a ninja, I guess' _the thought saddened him slightly, that once he was gone (and he could be at any given moment) the possessions he had once owned wouldn't matter to anyone, because that would be all they were; Possessions. Items that held no meaning, only purpose for what they were designed to do.

Up until the formation Team Seven, there hadn't been anybody who he mattered to anyway. Whether he lived or died, became sick or was always healthy, grades and memories, they were all so insignificant to other people.

So when Naruto was put in Team Seven, it was significant to him. It had never been just a team or a job. They had become a family the four of them, albeit a slightly dysfunctional one at times. Kakashi seemed to care for him on a level on par with Iruka, his crush on Sakura was long over, though he sometimes still faked it for a laugh. Despite the fact she would never admit it; he was a best friend to her, more so than Ino, Hinata or any of the other girls she sometimes hung around with.

And then there was Sasuke. They fought, they argued, they laughed, they bonded, they sparred. Through it all it seemed recently that Naruto had been the only constant in Sasuke's messed up life. Through Orochimaru and his Sound Ninjas, The dark past of his clan and the general shittyness of the entire Itachi situation it was always the sunny blonde that's brought him back, who he could lean on quietly when he needed it and step away afterwards and go back to arguing with within the day.

They were brothers.

"The strongest bond formed is the bond formed by pain"

Naruto and the rest of his team's head snapped up to look at where their newest member was curled up on her side staring into the fire they had made.

It was a freezing night and frost was seemingly already starting to form at the edges of the clearing they had set up camp in. The fire flickered pleasantly, the soft glow it gave out not harsh enough to feel threatening or threatened, but emitting just enough warmth to keep them all content.

Kagome was curled into herself, arms wrapped round as if she was holding herself together, eyes never leaving the dancing figures in the fire. Her ebony hair was loose and settled around her shoulders like a thick scarf or blanket.

Idly Naruto wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers through, and if she would fit against his body if he pulled her to him as he had the urge to. As she shivered slightly the urge to do just that grew sevenfold.

"Care to share Kagome?" Kakashi asked cheerfully, despite the ominous nature of her previous statement. "You seem to be full of interesting tidbits of information today"

Her chocolate eyes didn't even drift from their focus of attention and the blonde's mind drifted to imagine what she was seeing in the flames that they could not.

'_It must be something beautiful '_he thought. Nothing else could put that look of entrancement on someone's face. '_Something beautiful, but dangerous'_ For some reason, Kagome didn't seem like a girl who only saw beauty in things classed as safe, or conventional.

Silence had filled their little clearing as the wind waited in anticipation of her answer.

"It means you could spend every day for 7 years with someone, know them inside and out and think that the bond you have is unbreakable, but they could still easily betray you if the right threats are applied. It means that you could love someone whole heartedly and still never be able to understand them. But if you suffer together, the same punishments go through the same things, that is a bond that won't fail. Love fades, memories of pain don't." Her voice seemed to have a tone of sadness to it, but it rang out clearly and without hesitation all the same.

Her eyes were still captivated by the flames.

Naruto's own had widened slightly, along with Sasuke's, and while Kakashi was no longer happy smiling with his eye he was obviously not repulsed like a certain pink hair girl.

Just as said cotton head was opening her mouth to object about the advantages of a relationship formed on pain rather than a relationship formed on love, Their silver haired sensei decided it was time to speak up, before Sakura ended up either roasting on a spit or being forcefully kicked into a face plant as he'd seen their latest addition do to Naruto a few hours earlier.

"Interesting theory, Kagome. And your basis for that?" The silence stretched until the tension was almost palpable in the air. The only sound was the crackle of the fire and rustling of leaves being tossed by the wind.

At last Kagome's eyes left the fire, and to team 7's surprise, they sparkled ever so slightly.

"Huh? Sorry was kinda' out of it then!" Kagome said with a small laugh, sitting up, her eyes creasing shut into happy U's in mirth. And just like that it was over.

Naruto sweat dropped and sighed at his friend's bi-polar personality, before going on to tease her about it, while she fought back equally offensive about his own.

Friend? Could he really call her that? They had only met her a week or so ago and they didn't really know her. Well, her history at least.

By now the curious blond knew nearly all of the raven's mannerisms; From tugging on her scarlet skirt whenever she was embarrassed (which always quickly turned to violence, usually directed at him for that matter), to reaching to touch the hollow of her throat during her long, thoughtful silences.

The only information he was lacking was why? Some he was sure were just natural, much like his 'dattebayo!', while others he was just as certain related to her annoyingly mysterious past.

And it was frustrating.

'_Still, I guess I can call her my friend' _The thought sent a slight shiver of elation through him and a grin blossomed on his face.

Kakashi had slipped from serious, back to his usual silly self as easily as Naruto had, although it was obvious the subject would come back to bite them later.

"So, Kagome, what do you think of moving to Fire country? Bit warmer than the north huh? What's it like up there? Are there different animals and stuff? Oh I bet you have different stories as well! Tell us one?" Naruto's quick firing succession of questions would have left anyone fazed, but Kagome simply grinned.

"Well I'm not sure about it being much warmer since I moved around a lot with my friends so we got all types of weather, in some places it was I guess. It varies a lot, sometimes you'll find yourself walking across a small desert or plain, then the next day you'll be up on a mountain stuck in a snow drift. There's lots of forests too which are beautiful." The blonde began to laugh and cut her off

"Ha! I bet you got lost all the time!"

"Did not!

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"You so did!"

"I didn't!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

The rest of their team mates simply watched with baffled expressions at the crazy, bi-polar duo.

Sakura glared at both of them, albeit open mouthed and gawking at the speed at which the conversation had turned from depressing and serious to them arguing about getting lost in a random forest, meanwhile Sasuke and Kakashi simply shared a look and sighed.

Despite their reactions to the argument, and the fact none would ever admit it, they had all been listening intently to try and get some sort of information on the land where their long haired raven had come from.

As per usual, the argument resulted in Kagome drop kicking Naruto while he cried about the unfairness of life. After a slight hesitation, Kagome then proceeded to stick out her tongue, and sit on the blonde, wiggling around to get comfy on Naruto's pressure points until he squirmed and begged for mercy.

Finally satisfied her punishment was complete, Kagome stood, leaving a semi-buried Naruto stuck in the ground.

"I'm going to sleep if that's alright, wake me up when it's my turn for watch"

And with that, the black haired girl went to settle down a few feet away at the base of a tree, still within the light of the campfire.

"That.. was strange." Sasuke and Kakashi nodded at their pink haired team mate's statement, a little bemused themselves.

"Ok, I'll take first watch, Sakura second, Sasuke third, Kagome can go fourth and Naruto can have last. I'm guessing he'll won't be moving far for a few hours" true to form, said idiot was already snoring away loudly from his crater.

* * *

**I was going to continue here to waking up for watch (Kagome's and then Naruto's), but I thought, there's more than one way to wake up, especially if a certain Uchiha's the one doing it ;) **

**It's your votes that will decide this, LAST chance:**

**SASU X KAG OR NARU X KAG!**

LilChickenWings xxxx


End file.
